The rich people party 2nd miki world
the rich people party is one of the major political party in frchland. funded on 1944 by bob rich. it mayor was bob rich from 1944 to 1956, and agian for 1964 to 1968 tom wikis 1968 to 1976 and marc rich 1988 to 1992. since 1992 the rich peoples party have not have a mayor for frchland. the party ruled frchlan for 28 years. as of 2008 the party have 31 people in council. as of now the candidate for 2012 election is for mayor is marc rich and vice mayor is jack tom. the colers of the party are gold and blue first win, 1 council of bob rich, rich people party rule in council 1944 to 1952. .founded on the 1944 during the 4th election by bob rich his frist election he ran on the party platfram of making the rich people geting richer and some outhers. in wicth he won the 1944 election for the party with 8,181 and got 66 people in the council. bob made the taxs lower, stated to made roads,schools,shops,churchs,6 radio stations, 4 t.v stations. the rich peoples party won the 1948 election with 11,331 votes on the some platfram and also got 95 people in council. during this time bob stated to make 3 nuclear power stations ,7 water dams, 13 new public transport for people, and made more then 22 private schools for the rich kids. 1952 election, 2nd council of bob rich, rivaler with labor party, end of 12 year rule 1952 to 1956. during the 1952 election the labor party memberships was geting biger and biger becouse bob made more 22 private schools for the rich famliys and becouse 70 percent of people in frchland were not rich and the labor party was workig on a platfram on the working class people. even that labor was gating biger the campging bob did was that with the 8 year old who lived during his rule lived little bit better then before and the public transport so the party won the 3 election it was on with more then 13,787 votes and got 67 in council it lost 28 council people. the party lost on the 1956 election with 7,453 to 19,171 to labor party after 12 years in power and labor got 74 in the council with the rich people party got 14 in council with 5 in the famers party and 7 independents. losing power, bob rich stepsdown, richard king, regaining suppert, , 1960 election, losing 2nd 1956 to 1961. on 1956 bob rich step down for the 1960 election so the party voted for richard king to be in the 1960 election on 1958. during the 60 election richard king ran on making the richer richer and leting the rich people run the miling in frchland. the party lost to labor agian with 10,988 to 21,721 labor got 88 in council with the rich people party got 11 and famers party 1. weeks after the 60 election the party voted for bob rich for the 1964 election. 'votes and numbers' mayor tickets and votes ' '''year candidate mayor/ vice mayor / populer votes/ got in council, ' '1944 bob rich / 8,181 / 66 got in power ' '1948 bob rich / james tommy 11,331 / 95 got in power ' '1952 bob rich / james tommy 13,787 / 67 got in power ' '1956 bob rich / james tommy 7,453 / 14 ' '''1960 richard king/ 10,988 / 11 1964 bob rich / tom wikis 19,864 / 65 got in power ' '''1968 bob rich / tom wikis 23,188 / 78 got in power ' '1972 tom wikis/ matthew edwards 26,874 / 90 got in power ' '1976 tom wikis / matthew edwards 17,872/ 50 some power ' '''1980 dylan feld / marc rich 20,473/ 55 some power 1984 marc rich/ dylan feld 21,521/ 58 ' '''1988 marc rich / matthew green 34,844/ 86 got in power ' '''1992 marc rich / matthew green 23,604 / 30 some power 1996 ben harryson/ josh goldman 15,910/ 18 ' '''2000 johhny gold / harry island 13,329/ 15 ' '2004 harry island/ johhny gold 19,671/ 28 ' '''2008 marc rich / johhny gold 19,812/ 31 some power 2012 marc rich/ harry smith ''' leadership for the party state date end date vice leader years as leader 1 bob rich 1944 may 3 / 1956 novermber 31/ richard brown / 12 years ''' 1944 may 3 to 1948 ''' james tommy ' 1948 to 1956 novermber 31 ' 2 james tommy 1956 novermber 31 / 1963 june 16 /matthew jackson / 7years' ' 1956 to 1963 ' ' bob rich ' 1961 to 1963 ' ' ' 3 bob rich 1963 june 16 / 1968 december 24/ tom wikis / 5 years ' 1963 to 1968 ' marc rich ' 1968 to 1968 ' '4 marc rich 1968 december 24 / !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tom wikis / 44 years ' ''' 1968 to 1985 ''' matthew green ' 1985 to 2007 ' harry smith ''' 2007 to !!!!! 'party membership ' '1944 234 1980 20,260 ' '1948 8,871 1984 21,142 ' '1952 13,331 1988 28,889 ' 1956 5,771 1992 24,123 ''' '''1960 8,994 1996 25,819 1964 15,630 2000 28,998 ' '''1968 22,496 2004 29,101 ' '1972 25,227 2008 24,554 ' '1976 18,895 2012 28,983 ' ' ' '''